This invention concerns a device for a space vessel for reducing a shock or impact wave that occurs upon the release of a coupling that is arranged so as to hold together a first vessel part and a second vessel part that is separable from the first vessel part. The coupling is intended to hold these parts together preferably during the launch of the space vessel. The invention is intended more specifically to reduce the impact and/or shock effect from the release of a coupling that includes a number of clips that are pressed by means of a surrounding band against flanges on the separate parts and hold them together.
Coupling devices for holding together, without substantial mutual movement, parts of a space vessel such as a booster rocket and a satellite constitute important structural components for absorbing the forces that act between said parts during the launch of a space vessel.
These coupling devices must maintain low weight, and must be designed for extremely high reliability in view of the very high launching costs, while it is at the same time impossible to rectify any errors that may arise once the vessel has left the ground. Low weight is especially important in the satellite part of the space vessel.
When the parts are to be separated, the coupling is released, which means that its radially inwardly directed forces disappear. This results in the occurrence of an impact and/or shock wave in those parts of the space vessel on which the coupling had been acting. This impact/shock wave is usually on the order of 3000-4000 g and ranges from 1000 Hz and upward, and it propagates via the parts of the space vessel and thus affects the space vessel and/or parts integrated therewith, such as impact- or shock-wave-sensitive electronics components or other parts.
The object of the invention is to solve one or more of the foregoing problems. This is achieved using a device as described herein.
The radially active forces of the coupling are transferred to other parts of the space vessel by way of a weakened point in one of the parts of the space vessel on which the coupling is intended to act. A radial stop is arranged on the second space vessel part and is intended to transfer additional portions of the radial force from the coupling via a notch in the first flange on the first space vessel part to the second space vessel part. The weakened point thus decreases the energy stored in the first part and obtained from the force produced by the coupling. The attenuated part can thus bend aside and permit the second flange to absorb the force and thus store the bulk of the energy.
Additional preferred embodiments of the invention are also described below.